Emiko Queen (Arrowverse)
Emiko Adachi, also known as Emiko Queen, is the main antagonist of the seventh season of the CW TV series Arrow. She is the estranged paternal half-sister of Oliver Queen and the leader of the Ninth Circle. She was also the second Green Arrow following Oliver's incarceration. She is portrayed by Sea Shimooka. Biography Origins Emiko was born to Robert Queen and Kazumi Adachi, she has a paternal half-brother, named Oliver. It is unknown if he is her older or younger half-brother. Robert knew about Emiko's existence, but ultimately chose Moira, Oliver, and Thea over Emiko and her mother. He abandoned them and cut off all contact with one another. Before Robert's death, he wrote a letter to Walter Steele, apologizing for walking out on Kazumi and Emiko and showing a lot of remorse for what he did. He also asked Walter to take care of them. But it was too late, as Walter never received it, and Moira found out about it and hid the letter. Shortly after being abandoned by Robert, at the age of eleven, Emiko met a man named Dante who began training her on how to protect herself and made her join the criminal organization, the Ninth Circle, which Emiko would become the leader of years later. Before that, however, in 2007, Emiko was told by Dante of Malcolm Merlyn's plans to sink the Queen's Gambit, which was funded by the Ninth Circle. Since Robert didn't let Emiko be part of his company and chose Oliver as his predecessor despite his lack of business skills, she didn't tell him about Merlyn's plot and let the yacht get sabotaged. She then destroyed the evidence that the Ninth Circle had helped orchestrate Malcolm's attack on the Gambit. After Emiko's mother was murdered by an unknown perpetrator, her house in the Glades burnt down, Emiko embraced the darkness and swore to avenge her mother's death. Five months after Oliver Queen's incarceration, Emiko showed up in Star City, seemingly taking up her half-brother's mantle as the Green Arrow. The New Green Arrow Her first known target was Jason Stent, ambushing and delivering him to the Star City Police Department. She then attacked some weapons dealers, saving Rene Ramirez and another kid before leaving. When Stent was released, Emiko went after him again at an arms deal. As she attacked him, Emiko quoted Oliver by telling Stent that he failed the city. However, before she could shoot him, the S.C.P.D., led by Captain Dinah Drake, rushed to the scene, trying to arrest Emiko. However, thanks to Rene, she was able to escape. In a secret location, Emiko crossed Stent's name off a list, similar to Oliver's method from his time as the "Hood" in 2012. Emiko also stopped thieves from robbing a store. Afterward, when arsonists led by Jon Cortez set fire to a community center in the Glades, she arrived in time to rescue Zoe Ramirez and looked on from the building's roof at her, Rene, and Dinah before leaving. Later, she runs into Rene again and informs him of Cortez. When Dinah appears in an attempt to arrest her, Rene helps Emiko escape again. She returns when Cortez resurfaces to set fire to a movie theater and worked alongside Rene and Dinah stop them. With the fire still spreading, Emiko climbed up a water pipe and pulled it to put out the fire, hurting herself in the process. Rene and Dinah then help her in getting away. Emiko showed up again to help John Diggle, Dinah, and Rene take down Ricardo Diaz, who was just about destroy all of Star City with a bomb. She struggled against Diaz until Diggle took him by surprise and knocked him out, after which he was finally sent to Slabside Maximum Security Prison for his crimes. Meeting Her Half-Brother After Oliver's release from prison, Emiko became more determined to hunt down names from her list to get revenge for her mother's death, eventually getting wounded and ending up as a partner of Rene Ramirez. Rene and Emiko worked to find the presumed killer of Kazumi and to kill him justly. Soon after, while visiting her father´s grave, Emiko was confronted by Oliver who asked for forgiveness for his father's sins and his abandonment of Emiko and her mother. While initially rejecting him, Emiko eventually met up with Oliver at S.C.P.D. where she asked to start a better relationship with her half-brother. While Emiko reluctantly agrees to let Oliver aid her and Rene on her crusade on avenging her mother's death and after some setbacks, Emiko was visited by Dante, who has come to convince her to return to the Ninth Circle as its leader. True Colors Revealed That night, Emiko murders Diaz by pouring gasoline into his cell through the sprinklers and burnt him alive at Slabside Maximum Security Prison, while being seen passing the cell block by Ben Turner. Turner then exchanges information about this to Laurel Lance in exchange for time with his son. When confronted, she arrogantly scolded Laurel about how Oliver would never believe her because of the former's past, and possibly also because of Emiko being his half-sister. Emiko started doing weekly sparring sessions with Oliver in which they learnt more of each other's pasts, although while Oliver explained he was trained by Talia al Ghul, she did not tell him about Dante training her. Later, she met up with Dante at Palmer Technologies where they stole drones that a technician unwillingly built for them, and then blew up the lab. Oliver confronted her about it since he was actually following them. She easily convinced him that Dante forced her to help him. She and Dante then later stole sarin gas, and when they were confronted by Team Arrow, he pretended to try and kill her until Oliver intervened which successfully sold her story and allowed her to infiltrate the team and get brought to the Bunker. Learning about the Archer program, she placed a jammer. After Oliver found out about it, she revealed her true colors and they fought, while she also explained that she didn't want to be a part of the Queen family or Team Arrow. She then threw a smoke-bomb and escaped. Emiko and Dante later tested the drones but was once again confronted by Team Arrow. She ordered Dante to activate the drones, which he did despite hesitation. She then briefly confronted Oliver and then fled the scene after ordering her minions to kill him. She later threatened to kill Dante if he ever disobeyed her again. Dante calmly reminded her that other people in the Ninth Circle expected her to deliver on her promises as a leader. Personality Initially, Emiko was shown to be stubborn with a driven nature regarding corruption of society, similarly to her half-brother's early days as a vigilante. She was also shown to not be a team player and relied on the benefits of working alone, therefore didn't trust anybody. She also appeared to be prejudiced, wanting nothing to do with Oliver due to being his son, but later came to the belief that the two of them are not the same. However, her traits were proven to be nothing more than a facade. When Emiko's true nature was revealed, she showed herself to be a cold, sadistic, ruthless, spiteful and vindictive individual who had no shame, guilt or remorse for her actions. She even lacked any form of sympathy and compassion, especially when betraying her own half-brother and blackmailing others to do what she demands. Emiko is proven to be arrogant and delusional, as proven when Black Siren confronted her for killing Diaz and believing that Oliver would never believe a criminal; only for the former to find out that she was wrong. She also demonstrated a complete hatred for the Queen family after Robert disowned her from the family and their company, despite being more capable of running it better than Oliver and possibly Thea. She proved this after deliberately allowing Merlyn to destroy the family yacht to kill him before burning the evidence of his action afterwards. Victims *Dave Hackett (indirectly caused) *Robert Queen (caused) *Ricardo Diaz/The Dragon *Gustavo Hernandez Trivia *Emiko is based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name where she was the illegitimate daughter of Robert Queen and Shado, the foster daughter of Komodo and also a former member of the Ninth Circle. *She is the series' first female main antagonist. *It was revealed that she was directly involved in the Queen's Gambit is sabotaged that resulted in both Oliver and Sara Lance becoming vigilantes. She also let it happen and didn't warn her father after he chose to give Queen Consolidated to Oliver instead of her, despite that she possibly would've been a better CEO than him. *Dante was thought to be the true main antagonist in Season 7 of Arrow after it was revealed that Dante was the one who loaned the Longbow Hunters to Diaz, until the episode "Inheritance" revealed that he was working under the leadership of Emiko Queen, who is revealed as the true big bad of Season 7. Navigation Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Blackmailers Category:Leader Category:Vigilante Category:Drug Dealers Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Ninjas Category:Alter-Ego Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Businessmen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists